User talk:Bella Swan
No problem, Bella. It's the least I could do since you are willing to devote your time on this wiki. You may add the "Quote of the Month" program into the Main Page if you like. I really don't mind. --Operation Twilight 23:11, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I stopped by after seeing all the recent hype over the 4th book of the series and the upcoming movie. I notice you don't have a logo or favicon -- would you be interested in adding that? I also wondered about resetting the default skin to the newer monaco skins. What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It looks like the folks at wikia actually changed your default skin to monaco yesterday. You're welcome to continue using monobook personally, but they want all of wikia on monaco now (there's a post on your Community Portal about it). I just had a friend switch it from the "smoke" to the "sapphire" color scheme, but you can change it yourself further (or back to smoke if you like it...). Or if you like we could create a custom color scheme to reflect the books/movie better (black/grey/white/red seems appropriate). :For a logo, you simply create an image no taller than 155px and no wider than 216px, save it as a .png image, and upload it to Image:Wiki.png. I had decided to enter your wiki in the wiki-index, and needed a "logo" for it, so I made one -- here. You are welcome to use it if you like it -- just re-upload it to Wiki.png. Alternately I can help you design your own, or you can visit The Logo Creation Wiki and request that they make one. They are quite good at them, and usually upload it themselves when finished. :I'm glad you're back from your vacation; I tried to clean up some vandalism and whatnot that I saw, but it's good to have someone more focussed on it :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Hi. I noticed you reverted my edits on September 2. One of these edits was an attempt on my part to remove apparent vandalism; the other edit was factual. In reverting my first edit, you restored what appears to be vandalism to the page (I'm not sure how the comment on "brain cells" is intended as anything else). The second edit claimed that Meyer hadn't authored "several" other books outside of the Twilight series. Based on research, she's authored one other book -- that being The Host -- and one story in a collection. One or two other works does not amount to "several." Forthcoming works which are not guaranteed to be published should not be counted. At any rate, I wanted to let you know that the Stephenie Meyer article is the subject of much vandalism right now, so you might consider locking it. Only trying to be helpful, of course.... --James26 18:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Black on Black text Hi. I dropped by today -- I love the skin and logo you created! However I notice that some of the text in the top bar and "Community" box is being lost, presumably because it's black on black. Would you like to change that to white text? I can help you fix it if you'd like. -- Wendy (talk) 18:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I've fixed the text (I think) -- it unfortunately takes a little while for changes to appear. The little orange "w" is called a favicon, and you can replace it. You need to pick an image to replace it with. Upload your image here, and it will create a favicon and show you a preview. If you like it, download it from there, and then re-upload it to the wiki at . This will appear as a blank square on the image page. If you click on the blue link "Favicon.ico" underneath the square, you should see the favicon itself on a page, and after that it should appear in the menubar on your browser as well. Let me know if you have any problems with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC)